


Honey Honey

by deerlute



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerlute/pseuds/deerlute





	Honey Honey

对于参演毕业晚会舞台剧王子这件事，朴志训还是挺抗拒的，他又不毕业这晚会他要上去表演，算是怎么个回事儿呢。但朴佑镇死活拉着他的校服袖子不放，说，我们剧团真的找不到人了，你看我都去演女巫了，树还是我找一年级的赖冠霖来的呢。  
哎，那你代价不小吧，得把树弄得小白杨似的挺拔一点。不去。  
冠霖那身高，必须参天大树啊……去嘛。  
朴佑镇还悄悄凑近他，神神秘秘地说：“公主的人选已经定下来了……你知道是谁吧？不知道吧！是姜丹尼尔哦，哎，你可别说出去啊，他的反串可是毕业晚会的一大亮点。”  
“到时候全场灯光只打在他身上，他穿着裙子出场，前排的学姐大概都能笑翻天……”  
“你还别说，丹尼尔哥挺有奉献精神的，听我们说完想法他马上就答应了。”  
“怀疑我到时候这个女巫也要黯然失色……”  
朴志训没在听身边这位话剧团团长絮絮叨叨说了点什么，他在想怎么顺其自然地接下出演王子的差事，又表现得并非因为某个特殊的人才答应的。  
不过，姜丹尼尔要演公主，还没跟他说，朴志训还是有点觉得伤心的。  
   
“你答应啦？真的答应啦？”  
“……如果没人演，那就我上好了嘛。”  
“没有别人了，你就是我们的Plan A！”  
朴志训不知道朴佑镇在说什么前言不搭后语“第一人选”的鬼话，如果王子比公主矮一个头，他可不觉得能演出什么轻松向爱情喜剧的氛围。  
   
但是果然朴志训还是想错了，当他看到赖冠霖奇异的、被李大辉骄傲地称作是“树”实则像是一根插了牙签的薯条的演出服，当他看到金在奂脸上疑似致敬红桃皇后的诡异妆容，他就意识到这根本就不是什么爱情故事。这明明就是恐怖片。相比之下，穿的像是原宿街头失足少女的“公主殿下”姜丹尼尔显得不那么突出了。再看自己，哦，意外正常的王子装，带佩剑，这样的他大概上台也根本不会被观众发现。  
朴佑镇点点头：“不错，丹尼尔哥的衣服我还得再改改。哎哟，珍映你快把在奂哥的妆卸了吧。志训，衣服还合身吗？”  
“合……合身吧。”朴志训瞟了眼姜丹尼尔。他靠在一边的桌子上低头玩着玩手机，皱着眉头，像在思考什么，却对身上可以称得上雷人的衣服毫不在意。更可恶的是，他竟然对出现在这里要和他演对手戏的朴志训没有任何惊讶或者，惊喜的态度。朴志训走进更衣室一边解扣子一边想，为什么明明每天都会聊天，丹尼尔却始终没和他提过一个字毕业晚会上的话剧表演呢？是不是他没答应朴佑镇演王子，晚会当天就得看姜丹尼尔牵着别人的手跳舞了呢？  
   
朴志训走出更衣室，看见朴佑镇在和丹尼尔谈天，他想走过去插嘴问问丹尼尔，可走到面前了又不知道如何措辞，于是他先质问朴佑镇为什么他的女巫服意外地帅气是不是滥用职权，然后才转向姜丹尼尔，装腔作势地伸出手问候他。  
“你好啊，我接下来几天的公主，我是你的王子。”  
丹尼尔眨眨眼睛，把手放在他的掌心里。“那就，请多指教？我的王子殿下？”  
姜丹尼尔的手比朴志训要大得多，所以当他们握手时，丹尼尔的手轻轻地落下，然后又缓缓地包住了朴志训的手。完全就不应该是公主会对王子做出的姿势嘛！好吧，说起来，姜丹尼尔的手为什么永远这么暖乎乎的……  
   
晚会当天，裴珍映最后调试了一次话筒，挨个儿给他们毫不走心地捏了捏肩膀鼓劲，然后打了个响指，大幕就拉开了。说实话朴志训一点也不懂朴佑镇自导自演的这部跨国界跨物种LGBT情感大戏想表达什么，只知道他和丹尼尔只是场上不起眼的配角，只知道当女巫和皇后在一起的时候前排的学姐都哭了，只知道当他被姜丹尼尔牵着手转了十来个圈在角落里喘气时，树妖因为对公主求而不得而和公主同归于尽，捏爆了好几个番茄酱包。什么浪漫爱情故事，整一个血腥爱情故事。  
全体鞠躬谢完幕后，朴志训抬头看了一眼身边与他十指交扣的姜丹尼尔，头顶有圣光，这不是落魄的公主是玛丽亚吧。身着水手服的姜丹尼尔也低头看他，两人眼神相汇，丹尼尔眯起眼笑了笑。朴志训把另一只空着的手覆上胸口，朝观众做了一个心被击中的表情，不过台下的观众一定不知道他不是假装的。  
松手退场的时候，趁机擦了把手汗，紧接着下一秒手又被抓住。公主在没有光线的地方伏在他耳边说：“王子，陪我去换衣服啊。”  
   
丹尼尔放下手里的袋子一下子扑在了床上，朴志训跟在他后面两只手提着小箱子，一脚踹上了门。放下箱子后，左看右看，也一屁股坐上了床。  
“累死了，明明只是转了几个圈走了个过场，怎么这么累，啊，比写论文还累。”  
“你还好意思说，”朴志训说道，“我被你拽着转了几个圈，转得我头都晕了，就像、就像一根在离心脱水的拖把！好没有尊严，我更累。话说回来怎么会有比写论文还累的事呢？”  
“那我之后还被人拉着到处留影呢，虽然换衣服前的合照我都拒绝了，以后我功成名就了被扒出来女装黑历史怎么办呀……”姜丹尼尔想到他一手拎回来的纸袋，里面装的正是今天晚会上被他穿过的套装。  
裴珍映说是剧团送给丹尼尔哥的毕业礼物，一份心意不成敬意，而朴佑镇则很直白，他说这条裙子被你穿过了谁还要穿啊，拿走拿走。  
姜丹尼尔感觉床垫向上弹了一弹，朴志训的重量消失了，然后有拖鞋踩在地板上的脚踏声，塑料袋的窸窣声，朴志训重新爬上了床。丹尼尔翻了个身，看见朴志训半跪在床上，手里拿着那条裙子，慢慢向他靠近。他听见朴志训说……  
“哥，穿给我看吧。”  
姜丹尼尔隐约明白朴志训什么意思，不过他脑子突然有些空白，仿佛不能做出有效回应一般。什么，穿，什么。  
“哥？丹尼尔？”  
该拒绝吗？朴志训这个小子，是不是有些得寸进尺？  
“哥～”朴志训使出浑身解数，用这种久违的撒娇语气。  
   
不该拒绝他的。他不该拒绝朴志训每一次甜蜜的邀请和过分的要求，毕竟今天是毕业晚会，一个重要的日子，即使这不是朴志训的而是他的毕业晚会。  
姜丹尼尔缓缓脱掉了一个小时前才套上的牛仔裤，换上了一个小时前才脱下的百褶裙，还没等他挺起腰把裙子后面的拉链拉上，朴志训就急不可耐地掀起了他的裙子，顺手将里面的内裤扯了下来。  
“丹尼尔，我又想做了。”  
唉，怎么办，他和姜丹尼尔就是这种关系。在台上姜丹尼尔的手紧握住他的手跳了一个又一个爱的华尔兹转得脑子晕乎乎之时，朴志训全身上下还能思考的部分就只想着晚上要和穿女装的丹尼尔做那档子事了。  
那档子事——大概首先包括眼下跪坐在姜丹尼尔身上的朴志训握住他的茎身撸动起来，那条可怜的短裙就随着他上下的手势翻飞。可恨的是裙子内侧粗糙的蕾丝边和纱蹭得丹尼尔立马气血下涌，在朴志训手上又胀大了一圈。  
朴志训给姜丹尼尔手淫过不知道多少次。而现在看着朴志训低下头红着脸认真地为他服务，每一秒刻意的停留和揉搓都能将他的快感放大百倍。仔细看的话，朴志训脸上沾染着情欲的潮红已经逐渐蔓延到解开领子的胸口，再下面……  
朴志训居然还好好地穿着衬衫和牛仔裤。  
“啧，志训啊……”丹尼尔叫他。  
“嗯？”朴志训懵懵地抬起头。  
“穿的那么整齐，还说要和我做，没什么诚意啊！”  
为表诚意，朴志训把牛仔裤同早已湿透的内裤一起脱下，弹出勃起的阴茎。可怜的茎柱无人抚慰，湿湿嗒嗒地吐出透明的黏液坠落在草原上，朴志训只好自己来。他腾出另一只手套弄起自己的那根，不知不觉加快了双手的速度。  
好像有点累，朴志训委屈地瞪了眼姜丹尼尔。  
“为什么不叫我帮忙呢。”姜丹尼尔支起身，凑了过去，把朴志训困在双腿之间。他单手圈住朴志训的阴茎撸动起来，还不忘同时将他的衬衫扣子一个个解开。  
一时间两人粗重的喘息占据了整个空间。  
   
   
   
朴志训双手撑在姜丹尼尔身侧，抬起头去亲他的泪痣。这颗泪痣见过的人都能看注意得到，在他的右眼眼角，也许算是什么从一百个长得像姜丹尼尔的男人中辨认出姜丹尼尔本人的特征吧。不过也有大家看不到的痣，脖子上，肩上，还有白净肌肤上别的地方，只有朴志训知道。于是他的吻就沿着这条路跳跃落下，在每个停靠点发出水花飞溅的声音。吻完了，回到丹尼尔的脸上，咬住他的下唇吮吸，门牙相撞，舌头和舌头交缠。姜丹尼尔被今天这样主动的朴志训弄得有些晕眩，当朴志训的睫毛又一次轻拂过他的胸肌时，他说，痒。  
还没等朴志训想好该用什么机灵话回应他，一声突然的喘息先脱口而出。  
丹尼尔方才还在抚弄大腿内侧的手捏了捏朴志训挺翘的屁股，另一只手顺着尾椎骨向上摸：“来抱我吧。”  
于是朴志训顺势倒进他怀里与他相拥。两人抱在一起，一刻不停歇地吻着对方，一刻不停歇地交换着唾液，从床尾滚到床头，缠绵好一阵子，终于在差点掉到床下时停下。  
姜丹尼尔在穴口试探着按了一圈，将一根手指插入朴志训的后穴，轻笑起来。小家伙说什么“又想做了”，明明这几个星期都忙得没有时间见面，身后又恢复了以前紧涩的状态，多亏今夜两人状态俱佳，扩张工作并没有想象中的艰难。朴志训双手抱住丹尼尔的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，在他耳边发出“啊啊呜呜”的细碎呻吟。他们上半身黏腻在一起，只有细密的汗滴在两人身体的缝隙中滚动。插入第二根手指的时候，朴志训抱得用力，却不自觉地将屁股撅得更高，能让手指以更好的角度搅动。姜丹尼尔又找到了熟悉的温热和潮湿。  
“屁股翘得这么高，我们志训好懂事啊。”他压低声线，咬着朴志训的耳朵说。  
正当裹着润滑剂插入第三根手指时，朴志训懒得回应他，只是呜咽着催促道，“哥，你快点吧。”  
优秀的毕业生姜丹尼尔，向来能以高标准完成分配给他的任务。他搂住朴志训翻个身，两人的位置瞬间对调，再简单地扩张了一会儿，丹尼尔觉得大概差不多了，抽出手指，准备扯掉这碍事的裙子。谁知朴志训死死抓住裙子不放。  
“不要脱掉！”  
 “……”姜丹尼尔拍拍朴志训的手，“这样我怎么进去？”  
 “穿着嘛！”  
 以前怎么没有发现他的小恋人有这样的怪癖？  
 “知道了，放开手啦。”手松开裙子的瞬间，姜丹尼尔一只手顺势与朴志训十指交握，另一只手扣住他的腰，然后让自己的阴茎对准穴口缓缓插入。朴志训瞪大了眼睛，嘴里呜呜地哼着：“好紧……”  
姜丹尼尔突然用力掐了把朴志训的乳尖，笑着看到后者果不其然地颤抖了一下，后穴更是猛地一缩，差点把他给挤出来。“怎么光夸自己不夸我？”  
“哥真的好大，一如既往地大。”朴志训立马补充道，他挺了挺腰，“姜丹尼尔，快点进来吧！”  
话音刚落，姜丹尼尔便毫不留情地往深处插了进去，被绞得脑袋发紧，身下的朴志训止不住地发抖，整个人都要往前蜷起来，却被姜丹尼尔死死地压住。朴志训睁着眼，紧张与兴奋交织让他动弹不得，但他知道他们两个人都很怀念这样的感觉。  
“好痛……啊 ……”姜丹尼尔一边快速抽插起来，一边吻住朴志训左胸上小小的乳珠来回舔弄。朴志训的注意力被上半身的敏感分散，呻吟声变得柔和。他的嗓音不高，此时在丹尼尔耳边发出被顶得破碎的呜咽，听得后者也忍不住脸发热。  
“志训的胸好软，脸也好软，好可爱。声音也好好听。”传来啧啧的水声。  
朴志训的身体逐渐放松，那种熟悉的快感像浪潮一样从二人相接处涌上来，直冲头顶。乳头被那人扯咬，再弹回来，胸前火辣辣的酸疼是刺激着他的五感六觉，没来由地鼻子一酸。  
 姜丹尼尔并不急着进攻，他放慢速度，头往前探，沿着朴志训的脖颈往上，吻像蝴蝶翻飞，最后停落在下巴上那颗小小的痣。  
“哇，这颗痣最可爱了。”  
 然后下一秒，姜丹尼尔看见朴志训漂亮的桃花眼边蓄着泪，顺着脸的轮廓淌下来。  
“志训，怎么哭了呀？”  
朴志训呆呆地看着天花板，半晌看向姜丹尼尔：“我也不知道……可能是因为哥欺负我吧。”  
“哪有在欺负你！”  
 “那就……那就快点动啊……”  
姜丹尼尔连着裙子，不轻不重地揉搓着朴志训滴水的前端，感受他的阴茎在手中逐渐变大变硬。  
朴志训低头看到自己无助的性器，哭的更厉害了。眼里泪水不断往下掉，身后小穴里的淫水也直往外淌。丹尼尔的裙子里的纱一下又一下在他臀尖重重地摩擦，他难受得把手伸到后头想安慰自己现在肯定被磨红了的屁股，可刚覆上去的手又被另一只手按住了，两只手交叠着抚上他的左臀瓣，朴志训就以这样一种别扭的手势被丹尼尔强硬地带着揉捏起自己的屁股。  
“哥……快点吧……你为什么……要穿着裙子操我……好难受。”  
姜丹尼尔退出来，捞起哭得迷迷糊糊的朴志训把他翻了个身，又从后面直挺挺地进入了他。朴志训深吸一口气，急促地伴随每次抽插呜咽着。“啊，啊…………呜呜…………哈……”  
又顶弄了一阵子，姜丹尼尔才反应过来刚才朴志训说了什么。他紧抱住后者软透了的身子，在耳边轻轻说：“不是你想要的吗？”  
朴志训听到他的声音突然放大，染了情欲的嗓音比以往更磁性动听，一激动，差点没射出来。“不要了……”  
“不要了吗？”  
“不要了……呜呜。”  
“真的不要了？”姜丹尼尔问着，却加快了抽插的速度，手又攀上朴志训被冷落许久的乳头揉搓起来。  
“唔……啊啊…………”  
丹尼尔又停下了顶弄的动作。朴志训缓过劲，顺势转过头，搂住他的脖子和他交换了一个深吻。姜丹尼尔用手拭去朴志训的眼泪，问道：“志训啊，还要吗？”  
“还要。”朴志训撅起嘴，又要去吻他。这个男人每次都能把他吻得浑身发烫。  
“我说的是这个。”姜丹尼尔在他唇上浅浅地啄了口，向前挺了挺胯。   
朴志训只好主动向后摆起腰，然后对姜丹尼尔小声道：“那两个都要。”

 

“丹尼尔，下次也想……”朴志训的声音充满慵懒的睡意。他们做了几轮各射了三四次后，筋疲力尽，双双倒在床上。  
“想怎样？”姜丹尼尔揉揉朴志训乱成一团翘起的头发，把被踢到床下的被子拉上来盖住两人。  
“想……你穿裙子和我做……”声音渐渐轻下去，朴志训把头埋进丹尼尔怀里，发出了平缓的鼻息。  
完了，还上瘾了。丹尼尔抓起刚脱下的沾满精液皱成一团的裙子，随手扔到地板上。  
“不许扔了，要留作纪念。”朴志训突然冒出头，闭着眼说道。可接着又重新倒进姜丹尼尔怀中，像什么都没发生过一样安然入睡。  
啊……姜丹尼尔抱着朴志训，眼皮止不住往下沉。还要留作纪念，真的是……算了，让朴志训自己洗。

 

朴志训独自坐在店里，百无聊赖地摆弄着手机。姜丹尼尔明明和他约好在商场的网红冷饮店里见面，怎么他左等右等都没等来这个一直在短讯里说着“快好了”“就到了”的混蛋。不过总算等到姜丹尼尔风尘仆仆跑进店里时，他倒觉得有哪里不对劲。  
“朴志训，你爱我吗？”姜丹尼尔一坐下后，小声问他。  
“哥你发什么神经，当然爱你！”  
“你爱我像我爱你那样爱吗？”  
“我爱你比你爱我要多的多的多！等了你那么久……”朴志训不知道姜丹尼尔为什么突然这么问，却也忍不住较起劲来。紧接着他看到姜丹尼尔从身后的纸袋掏出一叠衣服，隐约能看到一些蕾丝和花边什么的……  
不好！  
“那我也想看你穿裙子被我插怎么办？”姜丹尼尔凑近身体，压低声音悄悄说道。  
朴志训望着对面的人露出狗狗眼，摆出一脸真挚无害的表情：“你穿一定很好看的……“  
妈的，又来了，他真的很会装可怜！


End file.
